


Electrifying love

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Cute romance, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Slow Build, might get saucey later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the monsters have been freed Mettaton's been working at a nail parler when suddenly one day famous cyborg superhero Genos walks in and they instantly fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight

Mettaton was working his day job at the fucking salon doing ppls nails and makeup and shit when suddenly he looks up from his men's fasion magazine to see none other than world renown super hero GENOS.

"good afternoon sir I hear you offer polishing of metal coats?" says genos in a very proffesional manner cause hes so polite XD

"oh why, you have heard correctly sweatie ;). Im so honored to have such a famous cyborg in my humble establishment." said mettaton flirtiously and making Genos blush but hes a robot so it was like glowy.

"What kind of polishing would you be interested in darling??" asked mettaton getting his equiptment ready.

"just the arms " said Genos looking down and embarrassed that hes losing his cool over some robot dude.

Mettaton stood up and gently held Genos' hand and walked him to the chair and allowed him to sit. He smiled at him and he went to get the sanding machine.  
When he returned he sat in a seat opposite to him and he revved up the sander.

"can you feel pain?" He asked

"Not really" Genos answered, Only on the in between rubber bits." He said showing his interesting hand design to Metta.

"Oh that's a relief" Matatotn said as he turned on the loud machine and chisled down on Genos' outer metal shell to make it shiney and like new.

Mettaton stared deep into Genos' black robotic eyes as he gently rubbed the polish onto his manly Cyborg biceps.Genos had red LED lights in his face which is why and how he was blsughin. 

"you're robot muscles are rly nice" said mettaton observantly 

"oh... thank you....' Said Genos not really ssure how to handle this situation, he uses his super computer brain to google good pickup limes

"uh... Is it hot in here or did uh my internel cooling system fail haha" Said Genos 

"OH! Darlin' that was so cute!!!!" Mettaton said clasping his hands and shaking his legs.

Genos rubbed his fake hair and looked away blushing. "hehe you think so" 

"Sweety we have just GOT to go out sometime, here's my number!!!!!" Mattaton said excitedly as he gave Genos a small slip of paper with his number and some hearts drawn on it.

"he... okay" said Genos smiling cutely because he's really good at fighting but the one thing he cant fight is his feelings for Mettaton's sweet legs.

"Ta ta, You better call me babe~" Called Mettaton as genos paid for his arm polishing, As he walked home he admired how shiney his arms were and he liked the smell of the wax finishing.

Once he got to the apartment he shared with Saitama he opened the door and was greetedby the egg man himself... Saitama.

"Hello, Sensei I am back from my spa day." he said in a formal manner

"o cool" said Saitama sticking he head from out of the fridge.

"I met a rly cute boy toady" said Genos thinking back at Mettatons beautiful blakc lips and hair.

"oh, did u get his #?" said saitama

"ye" he said "i used a rly stupid pickup line too lol" 

"omfg what's he loook like" said the bald dude sitting down and offering his live-in guy dude pal a seat.

Genos sat down on the chair and he looked up imaging mettatons robot face and nice legs with the highheels and the booty that make you go HOT DAMN  
"He had long hair that covered on of his eyes and he had black lipstick with blakc eyeliner and white foundation. He had really nice fasino sencse and h polished my arms." then he showed off how shiney his arms were, temporarily blinding his master.

"He sounds likea real nice guy, u should give him a call" said saitama in a wise voice

"I think I will, sensei... I think Iwill" said Genos looking off into the distance wondering about the future romance that could bloom between the two young cyborgs. 

An: thanks 4 reading, I will continue maybs if I get some kudos and comments ;)


	2. thed date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thed date idea (plan) is to go to the restaurant and eat the foods that the restaurant makes   
> for awhile

Its been a few hours, genos didnt wanna call immediatly because he wanted mettaton to think he is cool and not desperate. He dialed int eh number on the paper and hoped that it wasnt a fake.

he listened to the part that was the dial and then the phoen rang once before someone answereed

"moshi moshi Mettaton-desu" said the voice and Genos knew it was the hansome man from earlier

"uh hey, it's uh Genos. the guy whos arms you polished" he said nervously as he looked at his arms and admired how shiney they were.

"OH sweetie I was worried you would NEVER call <3" Mettaton shouted excitedly into the phone. 

"well, I was wondering if you wanted to out and do something sometime, like see a movie or like get coffee?" genos said blishign tihnking about mettaton's cute face and wondering what he would where if the other robot agreed to the date.

"that sounds SO AMAZING, actually I know a place!!! It's a little fancy so wear a suit but it's reallly good!!<3 and dont worry about the money, My friend owns the place so we can eat for free <3!!!" said Mettaton enthusiastically that he is actually going on a date with the suerhero he has had a fanboy crush on for months. One time the city was being attacked by a huge monster andhe watched genos defeat it with his large canon fomr his arm and he fell in love instantly.

"oh! great! um, should we meet there or should I pick you up?" Genos said fiddling with the paper mettaton gave him.

"We can meet there baby~ I'm just so excited!!! I cannot wait, I'll make reservations for 6 pm right now!! I'll meet you ther at 6 pm SHARP. Dont be late darling!!!!" Mattaton said and he hung up.

Genos closed his small silver flip phone and walked to his closet and got his suit out and put it on a chair so that it's ready for when he has to wear it.

"hey, did u call him? "asked Saitama peaking his head into the room

"ye, we're having a date tonight at 6" SAid Genos optimistically.

"oh lucky!" he looked at the chair "a suit? a fancy place already? He must really be into you." 

"I know, I'm really nervous. I mean what if I'm not what he expects? I mean they ttalk about me a lot online... what if they think i'm someone that's totally different than who I really am? I hope I'm good enough for him..." Genos said nervously 

"Genos, you are perfect the way you are and if he doesn't realise that then he isnt in love with you but in love with teh internets portrayal of you. You are enough" SAitama said giving his home-slice bread-slice pal buddy a thumbs up.

"thanks Saitama, you know what to say" he said giving his roomie a hug.

After a few hours of pacing adn making sure that everything was going according to Plan Genos put on his suit, its sleeves were extra roomie to fit his large robot muscles. He grabs his wallet adn phone and keys and leaves

"I'm leaving to my date sensei! Have a good night!" He says as he leaves

"Good luck dude!" says saitama from the couch as his cyborg bf (best friend) leaves.

Genso arrives at the restaurant, the entrance has a statue of a rectangle robot that he does not recognise. He enters and he sees Mettaton there. He is wearinf a black suit that has a zebra stripe pattern on it and the stripes are rainbow. He has matching black lipstick and rainbow eyeshadow. His tie had a black adn white checkers pattern adn he bought at hot topic.

"Genos you made it !!!<3" He exclaimed when he saw the cyborg walk in as he ran over and grabbed his hands. He pulled him to the counter.

"Hello, I believe I made reservations for two. Under the name Mettaton?" He says to the receptionsist

"yes of course" he said having a waitress lead the two to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

genos and metta sat down

"You look So nice in that suit Genos!!!" said Metta excitedly 

"thank you, You look nice too. I love your eyeshadow. Did it take a long time?" Genos said leaning his head in one of his hands admiring the man sitting across from him.

"oh yeah, getting it simetrical took such along time. Thank you so much for noticing <3" Metta said admiring Genos' eyelashes. He wasn't rwearing any mascara or anything because Genos' face is more metalic than mettas and wouldn't look that good with makeup but he did have naturally good looking eyelashes. Not to mention the black eyes really bring attention to his yellow corneas that show his soul.

"here are the menus" said the waitress "can I get you two anything to drink"

"yes, I would like one bottle of your finest champagne~" said Mettaton, showing off how much he is willing to spend for Genos.

"will that be all?" asked the waitress politely 

"yes" 

"ok"

the waitress left and Genos and Metta opened the menus.

 

AN: find out what will happen next in the date by leaving a kudos or comment <3 M3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, srsly itd be rl cool of u to leave a comment.  
> Also HAppy Holidasys


End file.
